The Incident with the Eggs
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Jack wakes to up find Ianto doing something he shouldn't be. Tag to my story "Little Pieces of Nothing". Can be a stand alone.


**Disclaimer: Not mine and probably will never be. This saddens me. At least I get to borrow them, without permission of course...  
A/N: Tag to my fic "Little Pieces of Nothing". This could be a stand alone, though I think you should read my other fic. **

It had been a week and three days since Ianto had first started taking the sleep aid. Jack mused about how well his lover had been sleeping since then. Jack had stayed over most nights and was always happy to see a very drowsy Ianto wake up in the morning. And them starting their nights in bed together sooner didn't bother him in the least. He never did much care for watching telly before bed anyway.

At the moment, Jack was in Ianto's shower. He often woke up before the Welshman now, so he would get in the shower and when he came out, Ianto would be waking up. Usually anyway. Wrapping a towel around himself, Jack decided it was time to see if Ianto was awake yet.

His bare feet sounded muffled as he walked on the carpeted hallway, peeking into the bedroom. Empty. Alright, so Ianto was already up. Shrugging he peaked into the kitchen and saw Ianto sitting at the table, facing the door. His eyes half mast and head being held up by his hand, resting on his palm and threatening to fall off and jolt him awake. Smiling to himself he thought he'd put some pants on before forcing a half-awake Ianto into the shower, which always woke up the Welshman.

Alright. Pants on, and socks in hand, he walked into the kitchen. He hadn't been gone that long. Not since he checked on his lover. But Ianto was no long in front of the table but standing in front of the stove, eyes still only seeing half of what was there and swaying dangerously close to the appliance, a cooking utensil in hand. But the appliance soon took all of Jack's concentration. "Oh My God!" He yelled, rushing up to it and turning off the burners.

"Mm. What?" Ianto asked, eyes opening all the way and yelling in surprise to Jack standing in front of him. He fell backwards on his arse and let out a groan of pain.

Jack was too busy to see how Ianto was at the moment. He grabbed the small fire extinguisher that lay in a cabinet and put out the fire that was on the stove. He took a deep breath and turned around to see Ianto on the ground looking up at him. "What were you doing?" he knelt down next to the Welshman, checking him for injuries and seeing none.

"I was hungry." Ianto said, yawning, "Mm. Wanted eggs." Welsh accent thicker when he was drowsy.

"So you decided to make eggs?" Jack asked, glad that he had been there to stop the flat from catching on fire.

"Would go out and buy breakfast but not supposed to drive while on Lunesta." Ianto said, "'Sides. I've got eggs here. Granted no fresh hen laid eggs. Just the regular ones I buy from the store. Wish they were ones the Eater Bunny brought though. Those area always good."

Jack ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, well. I don't think you should try and make eggs while on Lunesta either."

"Okay." Ianto nodded, "Sounds like a plan." A pause, "Jack?"

Jack sighed, "What is it Ianto?"

"Can I have a pogo stick?"

Jack stared at the Welshman with a confused smile on his face, "Ianto, why do you want a pogo stick?"

Ianto shrugged, "Because they are vital."

Blinking, Jack is still confused, "They're vital?"

"Yes, Jack. They are." Ianto said very matter of fact before pausing, "I want eggs. I should make eggs." He went to get up but Jack just pulled him back down to the floor.

"No more egg making for you." He mock scolded, "You almost set the flat on fire."

"Oh. Right." Ianto nodded, "I did. Jack. Make me some eggs. I want eggs."

"You're very bossy in the morning." Jack with a smile and a shake of his head. Ianto's stomach growled, giving the correct retort to the comment. "Alright. I'll make you some eggs." He got up and set about the kitchen, making eggs for the drowsy Welshman who was still sitting on the floor. "Ianto?"

"Mm. Yes?" Ianto yawned.

"Why is a pogo stick vital?" He turned to glance at his lover, awaiting a response.

"Because the Easter Bunny broke his foot." Ianto stated, as if this were fact that everyone knew. "He needs the pogo stick to bring everyone those yummy eggs."

"But, Ianto." Jack said, "It's September."

Ianto paused, "Ooh. Well then I've got time to order him the best pogo stick out there."

Jack shook his head as he put the eggs on a plate, "Eat your eggs and then go take a shower."

"Jack! You made me eggs." Ianto said, a lopsided smile growing on his face, "How did you know I wanted eggs?"

"You asked for them." Jack said, putting the plate on the table and helping the not awake younger man to the table.

"I did?" Ianto paused, looking thoughtful, "I did. After I set my flat on fire, right?"

"That's right." Jack put the plate in the sink when Ianto was done eating, "Let's get you woken up. Shower. Now." He made sure Ianto made it into the water safely before going about and making sure the stove wasn't going to explode on them. Thankfully it wasn't going to. He looked up when Ianto walked in, wearing a suit and looking awake, hair still damp.

"Did I really set my stove on fire?" His eyes staring at it.

"You did." Jack said, a smile on his face, "Do you know what this means?"

"That I should not host my own cooking show." Straight faced as ever, the line delivered perfectly.

Jack smiled a bit, "Even better than that. It means you are not allowed to be by yourself when you first wake up." He walked up to his Welsh lover, "It means that I will be here to make sure you don't set anything on fire, or order a pogo stick for the Easter Bunny."

Ianto's face scrunched up, "The Easter Bunny, sir? But it's September." The only reply was Jack's laughter sounding in his ears.


End file.
